


Need to Nurture

by Merfilly



Series: The Great Wish Virus [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Other, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Kit makes a choice while on Glee Anselm that will have far-reaching consequences.





	Need to Nurture

Kit rarely made it back to his homeworld, but he had been encouraged to touch base with Neaed and see if his uncle had any new intelligence about the Sith or the Separatists. Fortunately, such negotiations were already over, and Kit had been enjoying the company of a friend from his youth, one that belonged to his uncle's sect.

As the mutual admiration led to more intimate diversions, safe in the warmer currents near Kit's mother's home, the feeling that Kit had left no proper legacy was nearly overwhelming him. Bant, it was true, was a solid Knight, but she had been Tahl's first. Nahdar… oh his dear Nahdar, too impetuous…

"Share your life force with me?"

It was an instinctive request, one borne of his desire to both give something lasting to the galaxy, and to have someone to teach and nurture and raise up fully in his own ways.

"As long as you carry, I don't mind that at all," was the reply.

* * *

Kit woke in his mother's house, aware, as his species knew from the beginning, that he had successfully started life with his friend. He wondered at the loss of inhibition, but he could not regret it. There would be precautions to take, to avoid danger to the new life, but he could adapt his function for the Senate and Order alike to be less at risk.

It would mean seeing less of his beloveds, always on the front lines, but they would understand. Just as he had never worried over their acceptance of the child, he had no doubts on how protective they would be.

Then he found a message from Arsix, tucked away safely with his ship in port, and saw he had been recalled to Coruscant with all speed, among other messages from various Jedi and Vod'e officers alike.

"I do wonder what has come to pass now," he said softly but he began dressing so he could make his farewells. A Council meeting would be a good place for him to redefine his duties, so that his choice was protected.

**Author's Note:**

> Per my stories concerning Kit, Nautolans have the full array of sexual organs and abilities, making who carries and who sires the children a matter of choice. This does not change Kit being firmly of the opinion that he is a male.


End file.
